


Let It Conquer You

by petito222



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Season 2, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, riventrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Beatrix's point of view to her relationship with Riven after the season 1 finale
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Let It Conquer You

He was cold. Colder than even before they had met each other. He was keeping her at arm’s length and she was getting crazy about it. It shouldn’t have happened.

She was in the library, searching for the _History of Magical Species_ book that Andreas has asked her to read some of the passages. They –her father and Beatrix- were not able to see each other so often due to Andreas’ works. She wasn’t complaining about it. As her feet took her to another section to find the book, it didn’t take her much to realize the last time she had been in this section was with Riven.

Beatrix pressed her forehead to her palms and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. Tried not to think about it. But her heart had already started throbbing when she remembered the memory of him, pressing his lips to her neck and she had been scolding him to not to distract her. 

_Feelings make you weak. Don_ _’t let them conquer you._

Beatrix raised her head, pressed and massaged her temples to relax and got herself together. Her father’s words were important. She couldn’t let emotions conquer her. They would make her weak and her father had raised her to be strong.

 _Where’s this bloody book_ , she asked internally while searching the section for it. Maybe she should have checked the books which were banned by Dowling many years ago. Rosalind wouldn’t hesitate giving them to her. But she was pretty sure the book was here.

Andreas has involved the fairy training and teaching them to use weapons properly, teaching how to punch someone properly for self-defense. The bad thing was, they were doing these with the Specialists. But Riven was never talking, never even looking at her. He was specifically choosing other people to pair in the common training. Ignoring her completely. She was eventually training with her father.

 _“Feelings make you weak. Don’t let them conquer you,”_ whispered herself. She was suffering from a terrible headache. Maybe she should have stopped by the greenhouse to have a potion from Harvey for a headache. However she wouldn’t be surprised if Harvey would give her a poison instead. Luckily she had a stock of painkiller potions, however they were about to finish thanks to her injuries. Her father’s training has been hard. But for the last few weeks, they were harder because they had an audience now. And he didn’t want to seem favouring her daughter obviously. That was fair, she could understand.

She couldn’t help but thinking if Riven would be her training match he-

_Stop it!_ _Feelings make you weak. Don_ _’t let them conquer you!_

She had to get herself together immediately. Decided to take a dreamless-sleep potion from Harvey’s greenhouse. Now she only had to trust Harvey’s mercy of not killing a 16 year-old girl. He was soft, it was too vile for him. Besides, the fucking book was not in the any of the sections, she noted to ask Rosalind about banned books.

She turned on her heels and walked out of the library. The greenhouse was a little bit far but it didn’t matter much. She was dying to have some fresh air after the dusty library. The librarian woman’s idea of cleaning was pretty relative. Beatrix took the stairs and went to the great hall. When she passed chattering and laughing students on her way, she took a right and turned to the corridor which leads to outside.

The last time she had been in the greenhouse was when Dane and Riven had prepared her an antidote. More like Dane had carried her and Riven had prepared the antidote. But Riv-

_Don’t let it!_

She clutched at the green wooden chair outside of the greenhouse. Little sparks of electricity and energy sparkled around her fingers. Smoke of burnt wood filled around. Before burning it completely she removed her hand quickly. She has accidentally destroyed someone’s favourite point to rest, probably. Beatrix stepped inside to see Harvey but there was no one in there. Scents of flowers were wonderful, she had to admit that. When she gazed around, saw dozens of greasy orange Zanbaq essences in huge jars among the other potions.

“You really turned here into a massive factory, Harvey.” she mumbled. The blue potion in a small bottle next to the Zanbaq jars was a painkiller…probably. It was also similar to a brewed hemlock . One of the most dangerous poisons in the Otherworld. It would be better to leave that choice to Harvey. She suddenly wondered how Riven was that good in botany-

_Fuck!_

Her hands started to sparkle again. Looked around nervously and her eyes caught a flower pot full of soil and touched the earth inside to earth her too much electricity. As soon as the sparkles faded away, she heard footsteps from the door she had entered. Turned back to Harvey,

“Professor Harvey, I- “

It wasn’t Ben Harvey.

“Hello Beatrix.” Terra said lightly while leaving her backpack on the table. “How can I help you?” said without making eye contact.

Beatrix paused for a second, her lips were dry, wished for a glass of water.

“I wanted to have some painkiller potion and…” she wasn’t sure about asking for a dreamless-sleep potion. It could create an impression that she wasn’t getting enough sleep –which was partially true- and getting weaker.

“And?” Terra asked.

“Nothing. Just painkillers.”

Terra nodded, “I’ll be back about in a minute. These hemlocks always confuse me but we keep painkillers in the storage. It’s all about the smell. The painkillers smell like…” she was talking while going away so Beatrix never heard what does a brewed hemlock poison smell like.

Beatrix kept staring around. She had studied botany of course but she hadn’t seen the egzotic plants and as it seemed Ben Harvey had a perfect collection.

The door of the greenhouse squealed once again and Beatrix turned once again to see Ben Harvey. She could ask a couple of questions about the plants. That could break the ice. But in the end Ben Harvey wasn’t an important person to her. Also he was seizing the words so much and it would only worsen her headache.

But it wasn’t Ben Harvey.

Riven was looking at her with confusion and surprise. His eyes were sharp. She hesitated to talk or remain silent but Riven broke the silence instead.

“What are you doing here?”

She put on her know-it-all smile, “Why? Am I not allowed to pay a visit to the greenhouse?”

Riven sighed, “You hate botany.”

“How do you know? I love _fucking_ flowers.” She replied. At the same time Sam Harvey entered the greenhouse. The two turned to see him at the same time. Sam Harvey was surprised to see them. Riven was also confused and looking at Beatrix and then Sam, and trying to understand.

“Sam?! Is that you? Can you come over please?” Terra’s voice heard from the depot. Why the heck it was taking her so long to bring some damn potions?

Sam didn’t say a word and went directly to the storage without waiting. He wasn’t fond of Riven nor Beatrix. But Riven was still shocked, “You’re not… You’re not shagging him, right?”

She rolled her eyes, “Would you even care if I would?”

Riven crossed his arms on his chest, didn’t reply. “Because you have only one book.”

She frowned, “What?”

“You asked how do I know. You have only one –that dusty old thick leather- book in your suite about herbology. The rest of the subjects have more than three books... Each.” he muttered without looking at her.

She waited for a while to digest this information. She had never realized that he has been paying attention to her books when they were in her suite.

“He’s not my type.” She said lightly. “Why are you doing this, Riven?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“That’s my exact point. Why are you ignoring me?”

Riven rolled his eyes, “What else do you expect me to do? To dog you around?”

“Is that about the last semester?”

“Of course it’s about the last fucking semester, Bea! You bloody lied to me!”

“I never lied to you!”

“And I was blind! I’m sure you had laughed after me, how you twisted me around your-“

“I had a duty! You’re a specialist, you should understand it more than anyone!”

“What was your duty? Fooling me? Using me?”

“Neither. You were not supposed to be a part of the plan.”

_Feelings make you weak. Don_ _’t let them conquer you._

“Then what would I suppose to be to you?!”

Beatrix held her breath, tried to swallow but it was too hard. But kept her guard, “ _She’s not worth it, Dane._ What would I suppose to be to you?!” she retaliated, her face flushed with anger.

_Feelings make you weak. Don’t let them conquer you._

He opened his mouth to reply but no words came.

She continued instead of him, “Because I’m not worth it, right? Crazy fucked-up girl that you can shag and throw away with her first mistake.”

He shook his head, “No, Bea. You made me feel worthy. I felt like myself when I was with you. I thought you liked me as I am. But everything turned out to be an act!” he gulped, “I thought we were sharing something real.”

Beatrix tried not to lose her control. Her eyes and nose were burning, she was barely breathing. The words stuck on her throat, but she managed to keep up,

“I had a duty. Everything started out according to the plan and I” she tried not to stutter, not now “And I wasn’t expecting my bloody feelings to be involved.” said with despair.

“ _Your_ feelings?” Riven asked with shock. "Did you-?"

“ ‘Feelings make you weak. Don’t let them conquer you.’ That's how I grew up, Riven. That’s what father taught me. Emotions are our shackles.”

Riven gave her a sad smile, “Feelings don’t make us weak, Bea. Suppressing them does. Don't be afraid of them, you don't have to be torn apart between them."

She stood still. Wanted to embrace him. Longing for his warmth. She didn't break the eye-contact.

Terra walked back from the storage. “Sorry for waiting but there was a small problem back in the depot. We’re out of painkillers, there are only painkiller cocktails with dreamless-sleep potions. If you’re up for some dreamless-sleep then I can give you three vials of it. Mix it with juice while drinking.”

Terra handed her three vials of thick purple elixir and she didn’t wait to take them. "It took you centuries to come back but thanks, petal-girl." Terra surprised and accepted her thanks with a slight nod. Turned to Riven,

“Oh, hi Riven. Do you want the usual ones that you've been taking?”

Riven nodded, "Yes."

“Here are some dry plum flavoured dreamless-sleep. Take it after dinner. Anyway you already know how to take it.”

“Thanks, Ter.” He mumbled before Beatrix turned back to leave the greenhouse, thinking about what Riven had said. 

She changed her direction to the Stone Circle. Her heart was beating too fast, she had to sit. But she passed the grassy lane and reached the Stone Circle. Luckily, there was no one to disturb her. She put her backpack on the floor and pressed her forehead with her palms. Immediately grabbed one of the painkiller vials and drank it for getting rid of the headache. 

Suddenly, she felt a tingle as if someone was watching her. Turned back swiftly and let the electricity flow on her fist against any threat. But she couldn't see anyone. She sighed and decided to close her eyes. Her eyelids were getting heavier. She should have gone back to her suite. Stood up and grabbed her backpack and turned around to head back to the castle. She startled when she came face to face with someone unexpected.

It was Riven.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to keep them in character, i hope you like the story. Please don't hesitate to comment below for anything :)


End file.
